


Calm my envious heart

by Supergirl2474



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl2474/pseuds/Supergirl2474
Summary: The doctor,y/n and rose travel to a planet known for its most romantic sunsets so that y/n and doctor can see them together. But as we all know trouble follows the doctor and this time its jealousy
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Calm my envious heart

y/n's pov:

The doctor and I have been dating since he was in his 9th form.

People,especially women are always attracted to him, that's been true since his last regeneration. 

But now, he's this skinny mess of handsomeness and suddenly the whole fucking universe wants a piece of him.

That's not fair.

For example, right now, we're on planet naaya, it has 3 moons and the people were in the middle of a civil war.

The whole planet has been divided into this team of people with different colors. 

Red and blue. Like literally their skins have these random marks of either red or blue.

And they both hate each other. Absolutely hate.

Talk about racism. *cue eye roll*

But, they hate each other equally, unlike earth which has structured racism with a hierarchy. 

People here, don't like the other colored people and think they should be fighting.

For heaven knows what though. They themselves don't know why they're fighting. They just are. Which is just stupid.

We came here for this planet's beautiful sunsets. As a request by rose and doctors wish to have a romantic sunset kiss with me.

I first was a little jealous of rose too. But,now she has shown that she doesn't like the doctor in that way. Also she has a new boyfriend named Marcus. 

We accidentally have landed in the morning, on the partition of the red and blue side. Which is just stupid, it's like a line drawn which no-one passes and there's troops around the line.

And just as anyone could have guessed, the queen of the red side, has an infatuation with my doctor.

And this oblivious idiot hasn't noticed it yet and is trying to make them like each other.

"Oh doctor, please, the blue people are evil, they're all blue and...and blue!" She says trying to convince us not to go to the other side.

The king of the blue people is also there at the same border. 

"That's not even a proper argument! We atleast have a reason to dislike you, you hate us for a thing we can't control, the color of the marks on our skin!" The king bellows.

The marks are like intricate lines of their faces, like tattoos. 

Foolishly, the doctor was standing way to near the red queen and she pulls him and rose to their side. 

And before I can join them, the blue king pulls me to theirs.

The doctor and me look at each other with wide eyes as we are being dragged away.

Both their castles are placed on top of this big mountain. 

You could actually see the other castle clearly if you had binoculars. 

The king drags me to his carriage and I don't fight. I've learnt that very early on. If you fight them,they get aggressive. 

And the king has been dragging me with care so it's not such a bother. 

As I'm being dragged away, I see the doctor being crushed in a hug by that red queen and she kisses him and puts rose and him in her carriage quickly. 

Imma kill that bitch-

Calm. down. y/n.

The king sits and offers me his hand and I take it, he pulls me up in his carriage and we drive of.

I look around the inside of the carriage and it's quite pretty. I touch the designs and I smile.

"Do you like them?" The king asks.

"What?" I ask confused. 

"The designs,of the carriage, do you like them?" He asks,smiling.

He's a young man, looking around my age. I smile back.

"Yes,they're quiet nice to look at." I reply with a smile. Befriend the aliens, not fight them. Taken From how to survive on an alien planet 101 by y/n l/n.

"I drew them when I was but a child. I like looking at my creativity, especially after seeing that red queen. So I travel in the carriage of my design." He says with a proud smile.

"You have a very artistic hand." I say, and he blushes. 

"We have reached sire" he doorman says and opens the door.

The blue king hurriedly gets down and offers me his hand with a blush on his face.

I smile and get down with his help. We start walking in his castle. I look around and its beautiful. It's all golden and white.

Maids and butlers come down as soon as he comes and they bow before him.

"Miss y/n, please do rest and join me for my lunch, it will be in around 2 hours. I hope that is enough time for a beautiful woman,such as yourself to get ready." He blushes and says.

I blush at his indirect compliment. 

"Um yes,sure,I'll see you in around a couple of hours your majesty." I reply.

"Yes! Then I shall give you a tour of my palace. " he says giddily.

I giggle at him and he blushes. Then five maids come at me and guide me to some room.

He walks of the other way.

"Hello,my name is y/n, what is all of you guys name?" I ask the maids with a smile.

They get startled and smile at me and we all start talking. I'm great at gossip!

So here I am,sitting in this enormous bath,being literally bathed by these women, which is just heaven. We're still gossiping though. 

"Oh fiona, that's just too funny. I can't believe the guard said that to you!" I'm laughing at their stories.

"Oh what to say lady y/n, you know how young ages are, all full of romance and love, in the blue kingdom, the men are very polite." The oldest maid of the group snickers at fiona.

"Oh please grace, I've told you not to call me lady, just call me by my name." I smile at them.

They giggle at each other and complete the bath giving me a robe to wrap around and drag me to this..oh wow closet,this large closet. It has everything, gowns,jewelry, accessories, nightgowns,etc.

I blink at it and look at them and smile.

"Wow,this is a great closet!" I laugh.

"Thanks lady y/n! I ensured everything is of your size and liking." Lixy says.

"Oh thanks Lixy, that's very kind of you. And you guys aren't gonna stop with the lady thing,are you?" I laugh at them and they laugh back.

They put this big blue gown on me And put some sort of makeup and perfume on me with some golden and blue jewelry. 

"Oh you girls, thank you so much, I don't think I've ever looked this royal!" I say to them in an awed voice. They giggle and put some sort of shiny glitter in my hair which is in half up half down style.

"Oh lady y/n, out of all the people we have helped get ready, you look the most beautiful " grace says with a kind smile on her face.

I smile back at all of them and thank them again. That's when I hear a knock at the door.

"Lady y/n? Are you ready? I hope I'm not early and rushing you." Comes the voice of the blue king. 

"Not at all your majesty! I'm ready as I can be" I walk up to him and he offers his elbow. 

"Shall we?"

I put my own hand in in."we shall. Oh, bye all of you! And thank you once again, I hope you all have a great day!" I say to the girls and they smile back at me. Even the king smiles at them and we both go.

He shows me the grand palace and their history and I watch with interest.

"Have you ever been in love lady y/n " he asks.

"Yes your majesty, I'm in love at the moment, in love with the man that the red queen just took away." I tell him with a small smile.

"Ah,that's nice. He was a good looking man." 

"Thanks your highness, what about you?" 

"Oh well,I was, I mean...i still am but..i can't do anything about my love." 

"Well why not? You're a king! I'm sure you can change whatever rules or fight things that stop you!" 

"I made a big mistake lady y/n, I fell in love with the red queens son. The heir of the red kingdom."

"Oh,and did he live you back?" 

We reach his balcony, which is very high to be honest. 

"Yes, atleast I hope he did. We met every fortnight but he told me he couldn't anymore. His mother would have found out and well she would've kept him on house arrest." 

"Oh,thats very sad,classic romeo and juliet start eh.." 

"Ah yes, I read that earth book, it did make me feel very relatable I suppose. My parents hated his parents and vice versa." He says with a sad smile.

" oh you mustn't worry, if your love is strong, then your ending doesn't have to be as tragic as that of Romeo and juliet. Do you still love him?" 

He nods, looking at the red kingdoms palace all gloomy.

"Then I'll find a way for you both to be together. You both could be the key to joining the two kingdoms and ending this stupid war!" I said excited. 

He smiles at me and we hear music playing in the background. He offers me his hand and we start dancing at the balcony. The sun has started setting.

"Oh wow....the sunset is so beautiful..." 

"Yes, I'm afraid our planet is very famous for that." 

"This sunset is what me and my lover had came here for. Also our friend. " 

"Ah, I apologize you didn't get to see it with your lover, the red queen can be a bit...hasty" 

I laugh at that and he turns me towards the castle side. I see four specks that look like people at the red queens castle.

Doctor's pov:

I've been stuck here with this red queen who is really clingy. I'm missing y/n. 

Rose is too but she's more laughing and saying how y/n saw the queen kiss me and how y/n is gonna end this war in a minute by killing the queen with her own hands.

I hope she doesn't. We've been listening to the history and what not by the queen and her son has joined us.

Her son is around the age of the blue queen and looks sad hearing the dislike of her mother towards the blue kingdom. 

He could help end this war. After 2 hours we're standing at this balcony from where you can see the blue kingdom's castle. I see two people dancing.

The queen,her son, me and rose are here.  
I remove my binoculars from my long coat at try and look at who it is.

My hearts skip a beat. Its y/n and the king! They're....they're dancing!!! And looking at the sunset!

I was supposed to do that! I was supposed to kiss her watching the most beautiful sunset in this galaxy!

Rose notices my sad face.

"What's wrong doctor? What do you see?" She asks.

"Its the king..he's dancing and looking at the sunset...with y/n.." I tell her with sadness and jealousy on my hearts.

The prince looks teary eyed at my sentence.

"Didn't take him long to move on then..I'm glad." He whispers sadly but I have time lord hearing.

Oh.

Oh!

If I manage to get them togther, the war will end and y/n will be back with me again!

The queen goes inside for some refreshments. 

"So you love the blue king.." I say with confidence .

"Yes, I do. But we're not together, my mother can never know about this." He tells me with equal confidence. 

I smile at him. 

( skipping to the part where they are all somehow at the borders and the queen is now guilty of making her son sad and now the blue king and the red prince are kissing and yeah..I'm too lazy to actually write the whole scene. Just imagine y/n and doctor made it happen.)

y/n's pov:

They're kissing and I'm looking at them with actual heart eyes. 

Ah...forbidden love. At least the queen apologized. I'm just glad homophobia ain't a thing here. 

Me and the doctor see each other and I run into his arms.

He catches me and we look into each others eyes and he lowers his lips to mine and I kiss him.

I kiss him with all the energy I have and he kisses back just as excited. We kiss for so long till I feel I can't breath. We part and keep our foreheads touched.

His hold on my waist tightens.

"Tell me you're mine..." he whispers to me sounding unsure and scared.

"Ofcourse I am doctor...whom else's will I be. I'm yours forever just as long as you're mine."I tell him with a smile and he smiles back at me and again kisses me,pulling me closer and I tug on his hair.

We part, again, hearing rose clear her throat. 

"So y/n...that's a cool gown you're wearing.." 

I laugh and the blue king comes up near me and kisses my hand.

"Thank you lady y/n, for giving me my love. Thank you very much, I'll be eternally grateful to you."

"Oh come on, as I told you before, if your love is strong, you'll find a way, now I think your lover is waiting for you"

"Yes, we're getting married right now " 

"What.. right now?!" The doctor interrupts 

"Well yes, we've waited long enough." 

We all laugh and go to see their wedding, me and the doctor kiss when they share their first kiss as a married couple. We all begin to join the dance

"So...y/n...I was thinking..."

"Yes doctor?"

"Its been so long since we've been in love" 

"That's true...and..?" 

"Don't you think it's high time you married me...became mine in every way?" He asks with a sheepish smile on his face.

I just jump at him and kiss him,barely letting him breath.

"Yes...its very much high time" 

We laugh as we hear rose whooping and clapping. We both have tears of joy in our eyes.


End file.
